¿Papá o padrino?
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Teddy ha llamado papá a Harry, causandole a este una tremenda confusión.


¿Papá o Padrino?

* * *

Err...bien, Harry Potter no pertenece...pero eso ya es de conocimiento, público, lo único que gano con este mini-oneshote es satisfacción personal.

Mmmm...desde hace algun tiempo tenía ganas de escribir algo con Harry y el pequeño y adorable Teddy, y aqui esta... con el pequeño detalle que no paso por manos de mis betas, de modo que cualquier error es mío y pido disculpas de antemano ^^U

* * *

—¡¡Papi!! ¡¡Papi!! — Harry Potter se sobre salto en extremo al oír la forma en que su ahijado le llamaba mientras corría hacia el — Mira, en el cole hoy hicimos un dibujo de nuestra familia.

El pequeño de escasos cuatro años le enseño un dibujo en donde se podían ver cuatro monigotes al frente de una casa, ubicada sobre un manchón verde.

—Mira, esta es la abuela Domeda, este eres tú y esta es Ginny —Mientras le señalaba cada una de las figuras.

Harry solo miraba al pequeño con nostalgia, era tan parecido a Remus y a Tonks, después de esos años no lograba superar su pérdida, y ciertamente el que Teddy le llamara Papá le provocaba una gama de sentimientos encontrados.

—Es un dibujo muy lindo — Pese a todo, le sonrió con calma y lo guió de la mano hacia el auto que estaba a pocos metros.

En el camino retiro el hechizo glamour del niño, permitiendo que su cabello hasta entonces castaño tomara un lindo color celeste. Y sin más demoras se encaminaron a la casa del infante, misma que compartía con su abuela Andrómeda.

—Hola Teddy — saludó la mujer mayor al abrir la puerta para recibir a su nieto y al padrino del mismo — Harry.

—Andrómeda — Correspondió al saludo soltando la mano del niño que sin más demora corrió a su habitación.

—Ha pasado algo ¿no es verdad? —le encaro ella — Solo eso explicaría tu expresión ausente.

—Me ha llamado papá — Fue lo único que dijo, pero fue suficiente para que la mujer le guiara hasta la salita y le obligara a tomar asiento.

—Harry, no debes preocuparte por eso — Pero el moreno no estaba escuchando, tenía en sus manos una foto donde un Teddy de pocas horas estaba en brazos de su madre, con su padre rodeándolos a ambos en un abrazo. Era la única fotografía en que aparecían los tres.

—Remus y Tonks merecía ver crecer a su hijo —

Andrómeda suspiro, habían tenido esa conversación muchas veces antes, de haber sabido que el asunto iba a afectar tanto al hombre, no hubiera permitido que llevara al niño a ese patio de niños o lo que fuera.

—Ellos eligieron dar su vida para que el creciera fuera de la guerra, estoy segura que se arrepienten de sus decisiones. Sabían que Teddy iba estar bien, después de todo tu eres su padrino.

—Remus debe odiarme…yo lo hago —

—El no te odia — Suspiro ella, vaya que Potter estaba pesimista hoy — Y el niño necesita una figura paterna, especialmente si está en contacto con otros niños —

El ojiverde se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Vamos Harry, para el tu eres como su padre, Remus sabía que tú podrías asumir ese rol. Porque nada haría más feliz a mi hija, que saber que a su pequeño no le hace falta nada, que es feliz, que a pesar de que no tiene sus padres tiene personas que lo aman como si lo fueran y a quienes el ama de la misma forma Y SI TE ATREVEZ A NEGARLO OTRA VEZ TE JURO QUE TE VOY A LANZAR UN BUEN EMBRUJO — Bien, ella nunca había sido una mujer especialmente paciente y el pesimismo del hombre frente a si le estaba sacando de quicio

Harry soltó una débil risita, en verdad que Nymphadora había sacado mucho de su madre y el nieto también se le parecía mucho. Bastaba recordar las miradas enfurruñadas del pequeño cuando se enfadaba para ver la misma expresión que tenía la persona frente a sí.

Apropósito del crío, que hacía buen rato que no se le escuchaba hacer ruido y normalmente eso solo podía significar que había una buena travesura en proceso.

Estaba por levantarse para ir a revisarlo, cuando algo esponjoso le golpeo la cabeza. Cuando estaba por levantarlo para ver que era, dos objetos más le golpearon en los hombros.

En el momento en que se levanto para averiguar qué estaba pasando, un aluvión de las mismas cosas le cayeron, dejándolo semienterrado en una pequeña montaña de peluches grises.

Finalmente algo no tan blando y mucho más grande le salto encima. Al parecer el pequeño merodeador había realizado su travesura del día.

—¡¡A que te sorprendí Harry!! — mientras tomaba uno de los lobos de felpa en sus manos para aventárselo a la cara a su padrino.

—¡¡Teddy!! — Le reprendió su abuela, pero el regaño perdió su fuerza en los labios sonrientes de la mujer.

—Pero abuela, papi Harry estaba triste, así que le traje a Moony para que le consuele —se justifico — Porque el siempre dice que cuando este triste abrace muy fuerte a Moony, porque es como si abrazara a papá y con papá siempre esta mamá.

Ante la lógica del niño,Harry no pudo menos que sonreír ampliamente, Andrómeda tenía razón después de todo, que Teddy le llamara papá no significaba que olvidara a Remus ni a Tonks. Para el simplemente tenía dos padres que le cuidaban, uno en el cielo, con su madre y el otro ahí.

Y se prometió que no volvería a estar triste, porque preocupaba a su ahijado y entonces si que Remus se enojaría con él. Además no permitiría jamás que se olvidara a los medoreadores, porque su legado estaba ahí, en ese pequeño que crecería lejos de una guerra, sin guardar odios ni preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera crecer, ser feliz y que su abuela no le atrapara en sus interminables travesuras.

OWARI (FIN)

* * *

Emm... sé que no es muy bueno , pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Y espero verlos en otro fic ^^ Jejejeje


End file.
